


Unlikely Mashing

by Yawh



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Nara Shikamaru, F/F, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Naruto needs a hug, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Yaoi, Yuri, kinda fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yawh/pseuds/Yawh
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is almost slighted when a stupid mistake ends up with his death happening far before he could reach any of his dreams. What surprises him however, is the weird people that he meets when he dies. This random person that is sucking on a lolipop, and another person who claims that they can send Naruto back into the living world. 
Well, provided Naruto agrees to one stipulation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guardian Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232736) by Night Shade 1427. 



_The pain in my chest is because of a personal failure_ , Naruto thought morosely as Sasuke's hand pulled out of his chest. 

The mission was simple, go after Sasuke and bring him back to the Leaf Village. The promise made had been simple, the promise of a lifetime! All Naruto had to do was bring Sasuke back. However, it seemed that he was too incapable of that, not strong enough even with the internal help from his 'roommate'. The failure stung, and it would have turned into determination if it wasn't for one fact - Naruto could tell that he was dying. Truthfully though, at least something good came out of it. Sasuke was crying over him, repeating sorry over and over. Maybe that guilt would be enough for him to go back to the village... That made it all worth it. As long as his teammates were alright... 

Naruto's vision faded to black. 

Then light, a blinding light. There was a weird feeling, of something intangible, something just out of reach. Suddenly Naruto's vision focused, and there was two figures before him. One seemed to have a weird lazy aura around him, arguing with the female before him. Speaking of the female, she was, well, indescribably. Whenever you tried to get a good look at her face, it changed into the face of someone utterly different. It was almost headache inducing. 

"Ah, our guest! You died right on time." The female said, her voice cheerful, but her expression not giving any such emotion away. 

"You see, the thing is that this guy over here? He died way before his time. I can't have that, it's bad for business. People living longer? That's not really an issue, but dying too soon? Paperwork nightmare! So, despite the fact that this guy is aruging over it, you don't have a choice. Sooo... You'll intertwinned and set back as one. Have a good life!" 

Naruto didn't even know what was happening, and the lazy figure seemed to tense, readying to argue, when light erupted again, then pain. 

Thoughts he'd never had. 

Memories he'd never lived. 

Emotions he'd never felt. 

Darkness. 

When Naruto woke up, he wasn't himself anymore. Instead, he was both Naruto and Omoi. They were now one being, it was weird, because he couldn't think of a time where they had been apart, although he knew they had been. What was the most weird was that as Omoi, they had lived longer, like, into the future longer. Fourth Great Ninja War longer, although Naruto wasn't good at processing the emotions that he got from the brutality of that, Omoi was a pro at it. 

They actually balanced each other out surprisingly well. 

Now there was just to decide what to do. Ultimately, Naruto ended up giving the most dominate traits, and he wanted to protect the Leaf Village far stronger than Omoi wanted to even see anyone from the Lightening Village. Never mind the fact that if he was in Naruto's body, that meant that he was young, which meant that his own self was probably already a part of his own team. There would be no place for Omoi there, because there was already someone present to fill that role. Naruto's determination in that field was simply too strong to fight. So they certainly weren't leaving, but there were other things to consider as well. Having memories of the future meant knowing about the war, as previously stated, but it also meant that they knew just how much danger that they were in, just how fucking bad the shit storm coming was. Omoi was a deep thinker, someone who overreacted to things such as this, hell, if someone blew air at him he'd think it would cause some sort of natural disaster, so these memories...? Clearly they needed to do some serious training. 

Considering the memories that they both shared now, they could advance far faster. 

Although all these thoughts were distracting from the real issue. 

Just where were they? 

Naruto knew that he'd just died, but shouldn't that at least cause him to be brought back to the hospital? However for some reason he was in his own bed, in his apartment, without so much as a trace of injury on him other than some deep seeded aching, probably from the mashing. Sitting up, trying to withhold a wince of pain, Naruto looked at his calendar, only to get the shock of a life time. Because if this was correct... It was the day before the Genin team assignments. 

Automatically Naruto started to OVER think things for the first time in his life. Omoi traits were sinking in apparently, because all Naruto could think of all the sudden was the fact that if he stepped on just one bug, all the sudden the future would be completely different and the world would end up blowing up. There was no end to the thoughts, just going on and on in a circle of the worst possibilities. He sat their for something like twenty minutes before Naruto's determination kicked those thoughts in the ass. 

'Nothing can be done, no matter what I have to go out. Even if I wanted to I can't avoid chancing everything, so the best thing to do is be ready for the worst possible situation by getting as strong as possible.' Naruto thought, forcing his mind to focus. 

A plan needed to be made. 

Thinking over his memories of Kakashi's 'training' Naruto knew that he would have plenty of free time to better himself. With the memories of Omoi, that suddenly became so much easier, considering the fact that in that life he'd been a Joinin. That didn't even come close to discounting the pure amount of training that he'd have to do to even reach what his level had been as Omoi. Never mind the fact that everything was different, a different body, different chakra amount, probably even different elemental affinities. 

Shit

SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT

Naruto needed to do his Ninja Registration Card in about five hours. He'd completely forgot! 

Rushing in to take a quick shower, Naruto noticed something in the mirror that shocked him. He looked different, like, really different. His hair had changed from blonde to a pure white colour, similar to what Omoi had in life, although it kept the same style. His skin was also a few shades darker, although nothing as drastic as a Lightning Village colouring. Finally, there were subtle changes to his bodies make up, probably having to do with the training that Omoi had done previously, it seemed that all was not lost in that department. Most of the changes were easy to explain, after all Naruto wore a jump suit, a lot could be explained by just saying that the jump suit itself drew all the attention away from Naruto's usual colouring and body type, and as Naruto was a prankster, he could just say that he used some of his hair dye to change his hair colour. It was relatively simple. 

It also involved getting ride of his jump suit. 

Surprisingly enough, not even Naruto had strong feelings toward the thing. Although he did like orange, he knew the dangers and stupidity of the jump suit drawing attention - It was just that no stores would sell him anything good. 

The clarity of thought that Naruto had now since Omoi had boosted his IQ in general allowed him to think about using the transformation technique to shop, which honestly was something Naruto knew he should have thought of before. Shaking his mind clear of thoughts, Naruto jumped into the shower and made quick work of cleaning himself, wanting to get shoping as quickly as possible. 

When getting dressed, it occurred to him that he didn't need to use the transformation because he already looked different. Naruto just shrugged, that only made it all the easier. 

Grabbing Gama-chan and checking his wallet, Naruto was glad to see it was quite full. He hadn't spent any of the money that he'd gotten for helping put that traitor away from the whole scroll situation. The amount was actually a lot, and with Omoi's knowledge he knew that the whole situation accounted for an A-Rank mission. The amount of money that you got from that should be enough to completely resupply yourself if you destroyed everything on the mission. Usually mission amounts were allocated like that, just a way to resupply and keep up day to day life, unless of course, you are good enough to not NEED the resupplying. That's when you make money. 

There would be enough here to get the supplies Naruto was considering. 

Plenty of ninja shops lined the streets, each of them serving several different purposes. The first one Naruto needed was apparel, weapons and such could wait, getting out of the jump suit? That was needed as soon as possible. Finding the place that he wanted, Naruto dipped inside and took a look around, the place was filled with various different types, mostly in black, grey's, and dark blues, but other colours were around, dulled greens, various different camouflage types. There were also a few vibrant colour schemes, for the people that knew how to use them correctly. (Usually Genjutsu users.) 

Naruto walked over to the hoodie section, it was small, as not many ninja's decide to wear them, but Naruto knew that he would find them comfortable, considering what he wore as Omoi. Grabbing black hoodie that fit him, he moved on toward the pant section. Just grabbing some basic black pants, along with black sandals only a moment later. Coming up to the wrapping section, Naruto choose to grab black wrappings, but also some burnt orange ones. Maybe he would regret that, but honestly orange was his favourite colour. Besides, on his old Omoi outfit he'd had bright red wrappings, that was actually worse than this orange.

Naruto paid, but went into the dressing room to put the clothing on before leaving, he wasn't NOT going to go outside wearing that jumper again. 

He also got several duplicates, going on his way, his arms carting a few bags. 

The ninja weapon store was next. Naruto went in with pretty low expectations, just planning on getting some kunai, but there was a sudden pull inside of him. Omoi had been a swordsman, so good that he'd made parts of his own style, and Naruto suddenly WANTED. The shop had several swords, all shapes and sizes, but what Naruto was looking for was specific from Omoi's memories, a katana made with chakra conductive metal. It didn't take long to find, but it was EXPENSIVE. It suddenly made sense why A-Rank missions gave you that much money, because he could only just cover the costs of that sword and what it would cost for a brace on his back to hold it. 

It was actually sincerely lucky that Naruto had a hidden stash of kunai hidden at home.  

Getting a burnt orange holster and holder for his weapon almost made Naruto smile. The feeling of having a sword at his back almost made him feel... Safe, like no one could touch him. It wasn't something that Naruto had ever felt before, so he enjoyed it. Naruto raced back to his apartment and put the new clothing into the closet, taking all the old stuff out and placing it into the trash. The timing was pretty damn good apparently, because it was time to head over to the Hokage's office. 

Taking the picture was no issue, neither was filling out the information. It was taught in the academy that Ninja Info Cards were a flimsy excuse for even the smallest bit of peace in between the villages. More over, it was to stop the majority reason for people to send actual spies into the other villages. If the information of most of the ninja was public, then there shouldn't be anywhere near as much reason to send droves of spies in.

Naruto carefully constructed his.

The picture came first, after which was the rest of the information:

 **Name:** Naruto "Omoi" Uzumaki

 **Affiliation:** Leaf Village

 **Rank:** Genin

 **Parents:** Orphan

 **Specialization:** N/A

 **Blood Type:** A+

 **Age:** Twelve

 **Data-Book Stats:** N/A

There were a few sections that weren't filled in until you became a Chunin, or until you became to well known. If the other villages were to 'discover' how powerful an individual ninja was, the info card would be updated to reflect strength, so it was the hope of all ninja to become stronger than the stats dictated, otherwise you were in a dangerous place. 

Naruto felt the need to add in Omoi somehow, it wasn't right anymore for that name NOT to be a part of him, just as he was still Naruto, he was still Omoi. 

Giving a light sigh, he took the paperwork up to the Hokage for his initiating meeting, where the Hokage would approve of the information that was placed in the paperwork and submit it to the archives.

Upon walking in, Naruto scanned the room. It was open, only two desks. One seated the Hokage, who actually didn't recognize him as Naruto walked in. This made Naruto feel somewhat mischievous, it boiled up inside of him. Trying to withhold those feelings from effecting the meeting, Naruto handed his paper over to the Hokage and took a seat, although it was somewhat stressful positioning for the seat to be in. It almost felt like an interrogation... Except without the torture that typically came with ninja interrogation. The Hokage looked the paperwork over, then processed what he read, then read it again, then looked up with mild shock on his face. 

"Naruto-kun! You're looking quite different. What instigated this change?" The old man questioned, almost slightly amused at the situation. 

Naruto gave a typical wide grin, "Would you believe me if I said I woke up this way? Don't worry Hokage-jiji, I haven't changed that much." 

"Oh?" 

Naruto remembered that this moment was important for the fact that it gained him his cute little stooge, and Naruto didn't want to miss out on the bond that had been created between the two of them, "That's right!"

With that said, Naruto placed his hands into a seal and exclaimed, " _Oiroke no Jutsu_!" 

Naruto was replaced with an incredibly good looking version of himself as a female, naked, and purposely making suggestive moves toward the Hokage. This of course, gave the man a massive nosebleed, knocking him unconscious. It also forced Naruto to think back into his life as Omoi for a moment. As Naruto, he'd only ever been attracted Sakura. As Omoi however... He was older, and had several different sexual partners.... From both sexes. 

Naruto had to force down a blush that threatened to rise on account of the memories, he'd sort out those thoughts when he was alone, not when he was in front of his pseudo-grandfather. 

When the old man regained consciousness, he was suitably embarrassed, "What a powerful technique... Yes, clearly you haven't changed that much Naruto-kun." 

Naruto brought a hand up, rubbing his neck sheepishly. 

"OLD MAN, GET READY TO FIGHT! I'M GOING TO BE THE FIFTH HOKAGE!" A childish voice exclaimed, running toward the Hokage. The grandiose entrance and assassination attempt were ruined, by the fact that the young child tripped over his own scarf. 

It caused Naruto to burst into laughter.

"HEY! Who are you laughing at, you're the one that tripped me. What do you have to say for yourself!?" The young man exclaimed, pointing at Naruto. 

Naruto just continued to laugh, before teasingly saying, "You're so cute gaki, maybe make sure that your scarf isn't too long before you try to kill the Hokage again.~" 

"You can't say stuff like that to me, don't you know who I am?! I'm the Grandson of the Third Hokage!" 

"Yeah, but you aren't the Third himself, nor are you even a ninja yet, so I'm not seeing why I should respect that." Naruto said, this time in a half serious tone. After which Naruto walked off, hoping that he would end up having a little follower a moment later. As it would turn out, he did end up noticing almost immediately being followed by someone that had no idea how to hide their presence. At several points along the way, Naruto turned around to see the kid flash under a horrible disguise.

Naruto found it weirdly adorable, unlike last time where he just found it irritating. It must have been Omoi's influence then, "You know gaki, I've known you were following me right from the start. Is there something that you wanted?" 

"PWAHAHAHA! So you figured me out! As expected from you, therefore I will allow you to take me on as your apprentice. First things first though, you need to teach me that technique that you used to take down my Grandpa!" 

Naruto just smile, "Sure thing gaki, but first things first. If you want me to teach you the technique, we need supplies. I will give you the list of supplies, and when you bring them back, then I can finally teach you the technique." 

The innocent kid just nodded his head up and down frantically. Naruto barely withheld a smirk before writing out the list. Really, it was almost like pulling an Ero-Sennin, but he wanted a few things that he no longer had money for... Plus he'd be teaching the kid something useful, so there was no shame in it. Just a little bit of payment in return for services. 

  1. Lollipops
  2. Chakra Paper



Both of those things were relatively cheap, and would come in handy both for Naruto himself, as well as his new little apprentice. Once giving the kid the list, he blasted off toward the shopping district. Naruto estimated that he had about half an hour before the kid managed to get back here with the supplies, so he decided to think over the memories that had come to him when he was in the Hokages office - As embarrassing as that had been. 

Omoi had been very open sexually, although he only have three different partners. Two males and one female, all of them extremely attractive. Naruto however, had only ever been physically attracted to Sakura, so the influx of different emotions like that was almost a shock to his system to realize, although that quickly faded. It didn't take him long to notice that he definitely gained Omoi's thoughts on the matter just in general, as Naruto's were practically non-exsistant that probably wasn't much of a shock. Really though, Naruto promised himself that he wouldn't get involved with someone anytime soon. Not only did he have far too much training to do, but also it would be pretty weird, he wasn't even sure he could be attracted to someone young now that he thought about it. Wouldn't that be weird? The more that he thought about it, the most lost in thought that he got. Omoi's pendent for deep thought kicking in again before his Naruto side noticed.

The moment that the kid came back, Naruto snapped out of it. He excitedly handed over the goods, the lollipop bag had a good 200 pops in it, Naruto could practically feel his mouth water. He ripped into the pack and put on into his mouth, resisting the urge to practically moan in satisfaction at the taste. 

It wasn't only the taste though. 

Weirdly, the feeling of having the lollipop in his mouth was almost a comfort. 

Offering one to the kid, he sat down and sucked on it for a moment, waiting for Konohamaru to do the same. 

"Alright, so the reason I had you get this paper is because it can tell you an important piece of information that you should keep in mind when learning jutsu, your Elemental Affinity. This means that those jutsu that match your affinity are the easiest to learn and use. I know that it doesn't have much to do with learning the  _Oiroke no Jutsu,_ but it's something you'll need to know eventually. The way to use it is to channel some of your chakra into the paper. Watch me!" Naruto picked up one of the five papers that Konohamaru brought and channeled chakra. The result was better than he anticipated, as it cricked up, then split in half. That meant that he still had his Lightning Affinity, but also that he gained a Wind Affinity. 

"What does that mean?" A curious Konohamaru asked.

"It means that I have two different affinities, one with lightning and the other with wind. Here, you try it now." Naruto explained before handing Konohamaru a piece of paper.

The kid looked excited at that, held the paper, channeled chakra, and it burned around the edges. 

"That means that you are a Fire Affinity. Alright, you should keep that in mind for future training no matter who the sensei is. Anyway, you wanted to learn the  _Oiroke no Jutsu_ right? This is going to take some intense training." Naruto said, his tone almost joking, "First things first. I'm sure you've learned the basics of the transformation jutsu right? Transform into me, so that I can see where you need to progress."

The kid nodded thoughtfully and performed the jutsu. Naruto looked older than he should, never mind was extremely fat. Still, he saw where the majority of the issues were, "Alright, I have some ideas. You are performing the handsign wrong to start off with. Switch dominate hands and that should help the chakra flow a lot. You are also not keeping in mind a clear image of me. You need to completely clear your mind of other thoughts and especially other people as you are learning to use this technique. Keeping that in mind, lets try again." 

They continued on and on, each time getting better and better as Naruto pointed out the small little issues. 

Konohamaru was getting breathless the more chakra he used. At the same time, he looked satisfied with the progress that he'd made during the training. His use of the handsign correctly was now continuous, never slipping into the mistake, and each time Konohamaru did the jutsu he never made the same mistake. Eventually the portions correctly fit Naruto, and most of the features were correct. The voice was VERY off, but the voice was the hardest part of the jutsu, so there wasn't much that could fix that other than continued practice. 

The Thirds Grandson was too tired to continue on, sitting down, panting in exhaustion.

"You did really good Konohamaru-kun. Once you get the transformation itself down I will teach you the second part. Keep practicing and find me once you get it down, okay?" Naruto said, reaching down to give Konohamaru a pat on the head and a fond smile through his lollipop holding teeth. 

"Thank you so much for your help, Boss! I'm sure I can learn everything that you've taught me and impress you. Then I can defeat grandpa and the people of the village will recognize me for the fact that I'm my own person." Konohamaru said, looking a mix of sad and determined, "That's definitely why I want to become Hokage."

Naruto thought back to his own reasoning for becoming Hokage, "The Hokage isn't about being recognized as being your own person. Being a Kage is about caring about the people in the village, being willing to give up anything and everything for them. Not only that, but you have to be strong, most likely the strongest person in the village. You also have to be smart, you need to know the laws, know about how the world works... Being Hokage, well, you need a kind of determination besides the want for people to see YOU. Otherwise, all you will do is put the village in danger." Naruto finished, looking almost sternly into Konohamaru's near stricken appearance. 

Silence lasted for a good minute. 

"I think it's about time I brought you back to the tower and to your grandfather now. I really hope that you think about what I said.... I also hope that you come back to learn the  _Oiroke no Jutsu_ , someone's got to keep that old man in line." Naruto finished teasingly, starting on his way back toward the Hokage tower, making sure the pestive thinking Konohamaru was trailing behind him.  


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up the next morning almost confused. He couldn't feel anymore after affects of the 'mashing' and actually, the mashing itself seemed much more whole. There weren't any more 'separate' people, just the single person that was left in the wake. Things were categorized memory wise, but personality traits were no longer 'Naruto' or 'Omoi' but just the collective that they created as one person. 

That collective realized that they needed to get ready for their Team Assignments quickly, otherwise he would be late. 

Quickly whirling around his house, Naruto took a shower and eat breakfast. Getting into his new hoodie outfit was almost liberating - No longer would he have to deal with the backlash that came with the orange jumpsuit! The orange wrappings around his legs, ankles, and around his fingers was just enough to satisfy Naruto's love for his favourite colour, and it fit in with what a ninja should look like. The sword at his back safety, although it did leave a feeling of dread for the work he'd have to put into learning how to use the weapon.

Naruto waved his head of those thoughts, knowing he couldn't do anything about his training until after he made his Genin team. 

The young white haired boy grabbed his headband and wrapped it around the top part of his arm, knowing that his hair looked weird when it was on his head. After which he got the most important supply of them all. He grabbed a holster for kunai and stuffed it full of lollipops, placing one in his mouth as well. Looking in the mirror, Naruto knew he was ready and left his apartment. 

It didn't take him too long to get to the Academy, the room was already half full of students when he got there. 

Naruto sat next to Sasuke, not really caring much to change anything about that moment. 

Shikamaru walked passed, not really noticing Naruto for a moment before doing a double take, "Naruto, you look different. What are you doing here?" 

Naruto just gave a grin through his lollipop busy mouth and pointed to his headband. Before Naruto could even think of something to say, Sakura and Ino burst into the room in their typical loud manner. This gave Naruto a chance to look his old crush over, and it was just that, an old crush. The feelings of attraction were no longer there. The young Uzumaki couldn't even bring himself to feel bad about that, considering how violent the woman had been toward him. The young female rushed toward where Naruto was sitting, most likely because it was next to Sasuke. 

Next to Sasuke. 

Naruto hadn't even thought about that yet. Sasuke had killed him, thrust his hand into Naruto's chest and punctured his heart. Of course, the white haired kid knew that it was not the Sasuke before him now that did it, but there were still some weird feelings there. The person that Naruto considered his best friend killed him, that wasn't something you just bounce back from. 

Instead it was something that you completely blocked off. 

Shikamaru had made a quick mistake once the two girls had entered the room. Naruto was very uncomfortable being in Sasuke's presence right now, and got up to go sit next to the 'dope' group. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji along with Naruto were considered the members of that group - Even though technically they all made pretty good ninja. Even Naruto was damn good physically speaking, he could beat a number of their classmates. It was weird in the Leaf Village sometimes, Naruto noted now that he thought back to that fact. In the Lightning Village it wasn't so much about book smarts as it was actual ability. Someone with Naruto's chakra reserves should NOT be falling the Genin exam, it was a waste of potential talent. 

Wasting potential like that could cause the whole village to not be strong enough. Then when they were attacked they would end up losing. Then the village would be taken over. Then all the people from the Leaf would be killed, except the clans that would be kept for breeding. Then the power balance between the villages would be lost and there would be a great war. That great war would end up tearing apart all the nations. 

Naruto sucked harder and harder on his lollipop as he thought the situation over, getting almost a worried look in his eye at the possibility. Omoi's thoughtfulness was almost a boon when it came to Naruto's new personality, but at the same time the deep thought... It was something you could easily get lost in. 

Part of the reason why Naruto didn't even notice that Iruka entered and started to say the team names until he heard his own being spoken, "...Uzumaki Naruto under Jounin Hatake Kakashi." 

Naruto could only hope that he could change Sasuke's future for the better. 

Especially considering Omoi's own memories of what happened with him, although they were fuzzy at best. There was talk about Sasuke doing some really bad things in the shadows. Naruto couldn't allow that to happen. 

Naruto just sat quietly otherwise, getting a small snicker out of the by play between Shikamaru and Ino, liking Shikamaru's dry way of teasing the girl. Although the female herself didn't actually seem to notice - Seems that she wasn't smart enough to pick it up. Poor Shikamaru, stuck with the blonde that he'd considered most troublesome throughout their time at the academy. Even knowing it was happening, it was still funny.

"Please stay here and wait for your Jounin to come and pick you up. One final thing, I'm so very proud to have taught you all, and I hope that you will all become splendid Ninja of the Leaf Village." 

Teams came and went, where as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura waited there for a good four hours. Sakura especially was getting agitated, but Naruto was surprised at just how little of the that emotion he felt. If anything it was calming to just take a break and look up at the sky from his seat lounging by the window. Must be why Shikamaru did it so much.

Naruto's head swiveled toward the door when he heard the door opening, the other two quickly following his lead. Kakashi was shown in all his lazy glory, almost slumped over, headband over his eye and a rather normal Jounin outfit. The only thing really different about him was the fact he was wearing a mask. _At least_ , Naruto thought, _he wasn't reading that book the first time that he met with his students._

"My first impression of you guys... You're boring, and you're a copy cat." Kakashi finished, pointing at Naruto, more specifically at his hair, "Meet me on the roof." 

Naruto withheld a smirk at the reaction that Kakashi had toward the new hair colour his student was sporting. That, and it was just funny to hear Kakashi refer to someone else as a copy cat. Sasuke and Sakura were pretty put out by the idea of their new sensei having a bad impression of them right off the bat.

"Alright, let's get some intoductions out of the way then. Let's see... How about name, likes, dislikes, goal for the future and hobbies," Kakashi instructed.

"Could you give us an example, sensei?" Sakura asked, putting on an ass kissing tone.

"Fine. My name's Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. I have no goal and my hobbies are too adult for you to hear," Kakashi drawled out.

"We only found out his name," Sakura grumbled.

"We also learned he's probably a pervert. His hobbies are 'too adult for us to hear' after all." Naruto pointed out, absently sucking on his lollipop, this one in particular being lemon flavoured.

"Okay, Pinky, it's your turn."

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I like… my goal is… My hobbies are…and I dislike… Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, giving intermittent perverted giggles throughout the introductions.

Naruto just gave a small snort, "Well, I wouldn't like a pervert like you to like me. I mean just look at all those dirty thoughts you had when all you were doing was introducing yourself. I'd almost say you were worse than Kaka-sensei." 

' _Great a fan girl,_ ' Kakashi internally groaned, although he did find mild amusement from the almost joking way his fellow white haired male had come back at their teammate, such amusement wasn't enough for him to get over the load of work he'd have ahead of him. Fangirls were a lot of blood sweat and tears to break and get them to the realization of ninja life. Still... At least he seemed to have two other reasonable candidates, "Okay, next would be, Ducky!" 

"I dislike many things and like very little…" Sasuke declared, looking as stoic as ever. "I don't have a goal as much as an… ambition to kill a certain man… and to revive my clan."

' _I was hoping it wouldn't be something like that… Just another bad habit I'll have to break then._ ' Kakashi thought with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair before turning to Naruto. "Your turn, Copy Cat."

"The name's Uzumaki Omoi Naruto," The young ninja spoke, "I like Iruka-sensei, Sarutobi-jii-chan, Konohamaru-kun, ramen, lollipops, training, and pranking. I dislike the three minutes for ramen to finish, people who do things without thinking, and those who judge people for something that's not under their control. My goal is to survive this world. If I can get that far, I'd like to be Hokage."

To survive this world was a good dream. If he could survive, that meant that he hadn't given his life to protect anyone that he cared about. That meant that at least the majority of the people he cared about were alive in his dream. It wasn't too large, but it might still be unreasonable. Never mind Hokage, his first dream might just be harder to achieve. 

Naruto's teammates were looking at him in confusion. That was quite the change from the person that they had been interacting with just a few days ago. Kakashi was slightly confused about the addition of 'Omoi' to Naruto's name. He knew the kids parents, that had definitely not been part of their plan.

"Okay now with that out of the way…" he started out. "Tomorrow, we start our duties as shinobi, but we have to do one thing first: survival training."

"But we did that during the Academy!" Sakura exclaimed, sounding displeased, almost disenchanted. 

"This isn't like your Academy training… I'm your opponent this time." He began to chuckle. "You're all going to freak out…" the former ANBU declared.

"About what?" Sakura inquired curiously.

"Twenty-seven of you graduated from the Academy, but only nine of you will remain as Genin. The others will return to the Academy. You have a 66% chance of failing this test of mine," Kakashi stated. He chuckled at Sakura and Sasuke's stunned looks, but was rather shocked to see Naruto just looking at him rather blankly. Such a reaction didn't fit his files... "I told you that you would freak out."

"That was just to select the ones who have a chance at becoming Genin. You'll show your real skills tomorrow during the training. Bring all the tools you have and don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw it all up," Kakashi instructed. "That's it for today. Be at the training grounds at 5 in the morning." With that, he disappeared.

"Wonder is that actually means 8 in the morning. I'm going to assume it does, oh well. More time to get prepared for whatever it is that he's planning." Naruto mused out loud, trying to give his teammates some ideas. Personally though, Naruto wouldn't be waiting until that morning to do anything. He was going to go and study the place they would be taking the test right now. He did have plenty of memories of it, but he'd never memorized the place like his instincts were telling him to do now.

Leaving his teammates to their thoughts, Naruto hoped down and headed toward the mentioned training ground. 

It was pretty much like Naruto remembered it. 

There weren't a lot of good places to hide any complex traps that someone of Kakashi's level wouldn't figure out right off the bat. It seemed the best course of action would be to let the man underestimate him, perhaps surprise him by playing on Kakashi's weakness. The man was ultimately a pervert. It would be hard to tell though, if he could get Kakashi considering the amount of porn he read in public. 

Oh.

OH! 

It was totally to desensitize Kakashi to perverted techniques. It gave him other weaknesses though. Either Naruto would have to come up with a perverted technique that was too strong for Kakashi, or he could play off the weakness that the book itself had created. 

There was also the possibility of hiding other tactics under the disguise of attempting to hit those weaknesses. A good double layer plan never hurt anyone, so Naruto could set it up to seem like it was a pervert technique, and if that didn't work he could just set up a trap afterwards for the distracted Kakashi. Which of course lead to something else - How would Naruto fit his teammates into the plan. After all, it was a test of teamwork. Teamwork that would be hard to create in the prideful Uchiha and the fangirl who couldn't admit the sun didn't shine out of her targets ass.

The best to hope for would probably be to wait until they realized they needed the help, then convince them that he had an idea, use the pervert idea, then have them be the ones to set up the trap for Kakashi. 

"Urgh, too much thinking," Naruto said to himself, walking away from the training ground, "Time to get something to eat."

So he got ramen, went home, and called it an early night. After all, tomorrow was a big day! 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day started off quite similar to the last for Naruto. Just consisting of getting showered and dressed, eating a nice meal, grabbing his weapons and lollipops, then leaving. The only things different were that Naruto took one pouch of lollipops, but also grabbed another pouch for kunai. He also took far too much satisfaction well eating his meal, knowing that he was ruining Kakashi's plan. 

It was just about 4:45, but Naruto knew that Kakashi would be late, so too it upon himself to take his time.

It was the ideal time to think about how he'd train, considering he already had his plan for the test down. 

First thing was first, weights. Getting his speed up would be instrumental to rising up in strength. The difference between each level usually had a lot to do with speed, experience is important too, and some techniques could overcome speed, but it was important. He'd also need to start working on his muscle memory for Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. That meant finding the style that he would like to use, it also meant bending the Kenjutsu style that Naruto currently new, as the Omoi in Lightning would recognize it as his own. After, or during that, Chakra Control was a must. After those things got to a decent level, Naruto could start working on the Ninjutsu he knew, along with working on using his Elemental Affinities. There were somethings that he'd have to wait to learn, like the Rasengan

Wow, that sounded like a lot of work. Honestly, he didn't want to copy Shikamaru too much but... It was just plain troublesome. 

Naruto knew that he had to do it though, there wasn't any option that would get him strong without that hard work. 

By the time that Naruto got to the field it was just about 6, not all that late, well, when compared to Kakashi. 

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura exclaimed the second that she saw him, running toward him with all intention of hitting him. 

Naruto just moved out of the way, Sakura wasn't all that fast by academy standards. She did pack a horrible punch though, "Yeah, but I don't see our sensei here yet. I don't really see what the problem was. I just had a relaxing walk here using information I gained yesterday to inform me of our new sensei's behaviour and let that influence my general course of action. Something that all good ninja should do."

Really Naruto was bullshitting though. 

Had he not known for a fact from his memories that Kakashi would be late he never would have had the balls to come even an hour late.

Sasuke was watching Naruto with dark eyes, wondering when the 'dead last' had changed so much. Not only his cloths, but his over all demeanor had been completely overhauled - Practically replaced with someone far more competition.

Sakura didn't have anything to say to that, the 'logic' of it had beaten her anger down. Besides, considering how early they were here, compounded with the fact that she hadn't eaten, Sakura just didn't have the energy to waste. Sasuke was much the same, there was nothing there for him to really use, as a ninja he made quite the executive decision to make as few moves as possible to conserve energy. He'd probably need it when their sensei came, considering just how hyped up the man had painted this event.

A few hours later, at 8 just as Naruto predicted, Kakashi showed up.

"Good morning," The eye-patched man greeted brightly, as though he hadn't just appeared hours late.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shrieked, whereas Naruto just said it almost in a lazy manner before sucking on his lollipop again.

"Sorry but a black cat crossed my path and I had to go the long way around. After that I got lost... So I had to ask for directions, but someone gave me the wrong ones. Eventually I found my way though." Kakashi ended, his eyes weirdly enough curling into a smile.

"LIAR!" Sakura exclaimed, well Naruto just gave the man a look of near disappointment. It didn't have the same effect as a parents, but Kakashi could almost feel Minato giving him the same look from the grave. Sasuke just stared at the man passively, internally annoyed, but trying his absolute hardest not to allow it to show.

Waving off the Genin's anger, and the other ones emotions, Kakashi put an alarm clock on one of the wooden training posts and set it for noon.

"Okay, here's the deal," he said, taking out two small silver bells. "I set the clock for noon. You have from now until then to get these bells from me. Those who don't have a bell by noon get no lunch. Not only that, but I will eat your lunch right in front of you."

As if on cue, Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs grumbled loudly. Kakashi noticed instantly that Naruto's hadn't, not only that, but the kid was brazenly sucking on a lollipop right in front of him. Once Naruto saw him looking, the young man was overcome with a mischievous urge to mess with his new sensei, purposely making sucking noises as he ate the pop.

Kakashi could practically feel his eye twitch, but could almost feel a reluctant respect for the brat. He really didn't want to feel that way about any of the kids, since he was going to end up failing them - Despite how good they were. There was no way that the fangirl, the avenger, and the 'dead last' could come together and work as a team.

"There are only two bells, so one of you will be tied to the post for sure. The one who doesn't get the bell fails and will be sent to the Academy," Kakashi said, his eyes dead serious. "If you want to even come close to getting me, you'll need to come at me with intent to kill. Nothing less would work on someone of my caliber from little gaki like you."

He wasn't incorrect. 

Sakura however - Protested immediately.

"But we could hurt you!" Sakura exclaimed, aghast. Naruto snickered through his lollipop. 

Sakura turned to him with a glare. "What's so funny?" she demanded to know.

"He's a _Jounin_ , Sakura-san," he pointed out. "We're only Genin, not even considered that yet. The idea of us being able to so much as touch him is laughable. Not to mention more than likely impossible."

' _Smarter than the reports said. The dangerous kind of smart too, the kind that was practical.'_ Kakashi thought to himself, _'I will have to stay alert around him...'_

"Not only that, but he's Hatake Kakashi, one of the elite Jounin of Konoha, trained by the Fourth Hokage himself." Naruto pointed out. At Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke's surprised looks, he quickly defended his knowledge. "No need to look so surprised, of course I would investigate who my sensei is after I got him. I'm more surprised that the others didn't, Especially Uke-chan."

Sasuke broke his passive state for just a moment to glare at Naruto for the nickname.

"Araaa, that's almost scary Copy Kitty-kun, please stop giving advantage of information over to your current enemies though. Not a smart move, right?" Kakashi remarked. "Anyway, am I to assume you've acknowledged me then?"

They all nodded. Kakashi smiled.

"Great… then you may begin," he said.

Instantly, the three Genin hid. Naruto better than the other two, because although none of them could conceal their chakra because of their lack of control, Naruto knew the most about the environment and how best to hide oneself from his memories.

' _A good start,_ ' Kakashi thought, almost impressed, but not quite on guard. These were Genin after all.

Naruto summoned two clones to seek out Sakura and Sasuke while he himself headed to where Kakashi was. The white haired kid's plan began with a little show of Kakashi's current abilities against Naruto himself. Sure, they didn't think much of him because of the fact Naruto was dead last, but they could still see the strength that Kakashi had comparatively. Then Naruto could tell the other two his plan sooner. If that didn't work, he'd just have to wait until they learned the hard way.

"The most important skill a ninja is the ability to hide oneself," Kakashi said, eyes locating where his students were located. ' _They seem pretty well hidden…Especially Naruto, his file was full of inaccuracies it seems.'_

He spoke too soon as Naruto burst out in front of him, although Kakashi could almost feel something weird about the situation.

"So... The thing is, I know I can't beat you. I also know that the other two can't actually hear me from this far out. That's the only reason why I'm telling you that I'm staging this fight so that it helps my actual plan succeed in the future. Normally you wouldn't tell your enemy the plan... But this is a test first and foremost." Naruto finished, noticing that his lollipop was now just a stick, he dropped it onto the floor, getting into a fighting stance. It was loose, deceptively almost. 

' _Idiot,_ ' Sasuke thought with a shake of his head, assuming that Naruto had just rushed up to him with no plan in mind.

"There's something off about you," Kakashi sighed.

The young Uzumaki just shrugged it off and rushed toward Kakashi on the attack, knowing what was going to happen next, and preparing his best acting skills. When Naruto saw Kakashi reach into his weapons' pouch he skidded to a full stop, pretending to grow cautious. 

"Shinobi Lesson # 1: Taijutsu. I'll teach you all about it," Kakashi claimed, looking purposely calm.

Kakashi take out an orange book with a red mark on the back. The title read: Icha Icha Paradise.

Naruto forced himself to withhold the urge to laugh.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to attack me?" Kakashi taunted as he began to read.

' _He's underestimating me… Perfect!'_ Naruto thought, before putting on a similar show, purposely reaching down toward one of his weapon pouches, slowly and deliberately, knowing that it would force a Jounin's trained eyes to watch him closely despite the fact it didn't seem so. Finally he flipped it open, "Of course I am, I don't care that you are giving me a handicap, that does nothing but help me... First though... I need my secret weapon..."

Naruto reached in before pulling out...

A lollipop.

Naruto calmly unwrapped it and placed it into his mouth, throwing the wrapper onto the floor with his old stick without a care in the world. 

"You really are a little thief, aren't you Copy Kitty-kun?" Kakashi stated, although mildly irritated at his fellow white haired males audacity to eat in front of him after ignoring the order he'd been given. 

"Hey, whatever get's me the best results." Naruto smirked and shrugged before getting into a fighting stance, but this time he pulled his sword free of his back. Only basic moves were available to him right now, and they would be shaky without the muscle memory... Naruto's hope was that some of Omoi's training had melded into their body during the mash. 

Naruto lunged at Kakashi, sending a punch his way that Kakashi blocked. Naruto immediately after swung his blade toward one of the man's lethal spots, more specifically the artery on the leg. This made Kakashi gain a shocked look for a moment. Not for the fact that he was in trouble from the attack, but the fact that one of the little Genin had actually taken his word, actually came at him with intent to kill.

He quickly jumped over the attack and brought himself behind Naruto. Naruto however, knew something like this was coming, because of how things went down last time. There was no way that he would allow something like that to happen to him again, so Naruto reached out with his chakra and summoned about fiffteen Shadow Clones.  Sending them all to attack Kakashi, having one of them pretend to stand back and seem like the original, well sending another ten of them toward the forest to scatter, some of them in a pattern for this specific get away plan. 

The Jounin was dodging all the clones attacks, taking out three of them quickly enough, Naruto took this as the sign that he needed, and used the replacement with one of the clones in the forest, and kept doing that until he was deep in the forest and all his clones were behind him. He knew of course, what would happen, but he still stiffened as he felt the memories of it crash into him.

* * *

  _"A shinobi isn't supposed to be caught from behind, baka," Kakashi drawled._

 _'_ His hand position is the tiger seal! What the hell, is he going to use a jutsu against Naruto as his back is turned like that?' _Sakura thought in horror._

 _'_ That's the fire seal... Most strong jutsu start that way as a generalization.' _Sasuke thought, frowning._

_"Naruto! Run away! You're going to get killed!" Sakura cried out, eyes wide in panic._

_Naruto!Clone turned his head slowly, eyes wide in shock._

_"Too late," Kakashi said gleefully. "_ Konoha Ancient Supreme Technique: Sennen Gyoroshi!"

_Naruto screamed out in pain as he was sent through the air and into the water._

_'_ A poke to the ass… _' Sakura thought, utterly unimpressed. Her inner was cheering their sensei on at the move._

 _'_ They're both incompetent _.' Sasuke theorized._

_Only Kakashi noticed that the person he'd blasted off with a super finger poke had actually ended up disappearing in a puff of smoke. After which the Jounin narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the feeling of underestimating someone to such an extreme. That would change._

* * *

 

' _Now it's time to play the waiting game.'_ Naruto thought, finding a nice place to crouch on a tree branch, sending a few Shadow Clones out to watch his teammates. They would dispel when it was time for Naruto to go ahead with the plan, giving him his teammates location. Within the next hour, both of the clones had dispelled themselves, giving Naruto the location of his downed teammates. 

Considering their current positions, it was more than likely that Kakashi would be looking for Naruto to take him down and make quick work of the test. 

With that in mind, Naruto created about twenty Shadow Clones and scattered them, having them hide in different places to by sometime. Naruto would need about five minutes to get to Sakura, maybe ten to convince her to work with him on some level. About seven for both of them to reach Sasuke, and considering Sasuke's situation it would take at least half an hour to dig him up, perhaps even that long to convince the stubborn brat to actually work him and their other teammate. 

That would still give them about an hour to prepare and complete the plan. It was enough time, if everything went off smoothly.

There was no backup plan, Naruto couldn't allow himself to think that this would fail. If it did, then there wasn't anything else that they COULD try against Kakashi. Not that Naruto would be able to think up anyway, Kakashi himself was just too strong.

Running top speed, Naruto reached Sakura in no time. Thinking back on his memories, he knew Sakura would just rush off toward Sasuke when awoken from the Genjutsu, Naruto couldn't allow that to happen, so he took the precaution of tying her up.

After which Naruto sent just a little bit of chakra into her system, jolting her awake. 

"W-what... Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Sakura yelled, practically in hysterics at the thought of her beloved falling to harm. 

"It was just a Genjutsu Sakura, Sasuke is find, just a little bit out of touch at the moment. That's not why I woke you up though, it's because I figured out a plan to defeat Kakashi. All of us have been defeated now--" Naruto was interrupted by Sakura trying to worm past him.

"NARUTO-BAKA! I don't care about that. Plus, I doubt that Sasuke-kun was defeated so easily. I just need to get to him and help him, besides there is only two bells." 

Naruto could practically feel his eye twitching. In Lightning practically all the female ninja were strong and respected warriors, this was practically a mockery of what a female ninja was meant to be. Still, he knew that he couldn't show his irritation, all it would do was strengthen a kunoichi, they were weird like that. 

"I know where Sasuke is, and I will bring you right to him without wasting anymore time if you will listen to me when we get there. I have a plan, and I will give both you and Sasuke the bells if my plan ends up working. That shouldn't be an issue right? You're a smart kunoichi, so you know taking advantage of me like that is what is best course of action for your own career." Naruto spoke, teasing the idea out. 

Sakura couldn't help but think it over. The situation that Naruto was speaking off had nothing but positives for her, turning it down would be down right stupid. Stupid was something that Sakura definitely wasn't.

Reluctantly, she nodded her head, but was quick to add a condition, "Only if Sasuke-kun agrees!" 

Naruto fought the urge to smirk at that, and untied her. Taking inventory, Naruto knew that quite a few of his Shadow Clones had been dispelled at this point, but it was only about a fourth of them. That should leave them just enough time to get to Sasuke, create more, and get him out. Kakashi was going about it at a rather slow pace all things considered.

It took them just about the predicted time amount to get there. 

Sasuke grunted as he tried to get out of the hole he'd been buried into, Sakura rushed over to him.

"Looks like you need some help." Naruto remarked as he crouched next to Sasuke's buried form. The teenager himself just glared at Naruto. If looks could kill... Well if they could Naruto would have been dead by the time he turned One.

"I don't need help from the class dead last. You don't have anything to offer me that I don't already have in spades." Sasuke sneered, although it looked more pathetic than usual considering only his head was visible.

"You're stuck in the ground up to your head, the only think you can do right now is make snarky comments. What you need my friend, is something to brighten up your day. Normally I wouldn't pause in the middle of something this important to fuck around but..." Naruto reached into his weapon pouch, knowing that Sasuke couldn't stop him, pulled out a lollipop and stuffed it into the sour pusses mouth. 

Sasuke's look of disgust was felt deep within Naruto's soul.

"I have a plan. You'll accept it too, because you really don't have a choice." 

Naruto was smirking so wide at the moment. It might have been almost too fun to fuck with Sasuke at this point. Part of that might be because of the memories, a bit of petty revenge.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura screeched, but Naruto slammed a hand over her mouth.

"Shush, don't you know that Kakashi is around here. This isn't some joke, this is a serious test. Anyway, back to my plan. I'm going to 'distract' Kakashi-sensei, there is a small chance of my distraction itself being enough to take him out, but if it isn't I expect the two of you to use a trap and make the most of the situation." As Naruto explained it, he looked almost thoughtful toward the plan itself. 

Maybe he should do his own trap after Sasuke's and Sakura's in case theirs didn't work. This was Kakashi after all... 

"You really think that this plan of yours is going to work? The guy is a Jounin, someone like you doesn't stand a chance." Sasuke shot down the idea without a second though. Naruto almost couldn't blame him, after all Naruto was considered the most unintelligent student in their class. It made sense for Sasuke not to trust a plan made my Naruto.

"Like I said, you will accept this plan. Why? Because we have only about an hour and a half for this test. If I leave Sakura here and don't help you, she won't be able to dig you out. You'll fail without even getting a second chance. Of course, I have Shadow Clones, so I can get you out of their in half an hour at most. Of course, you only get my help after you agree. Besides, I already have a deal with Sakura - You can get the bells if we actually end up winning. So, what do you say Uke-chan?" 

Silence dramatically filled the area. Sasuke couldn't deny the fact that he needed Naruto for even a chance to win. If they did get the bells then he wouldn't end up with the dead last on his team... Ultimately that was more than a good deal.

"Alright... Now get me out of here dope." 

Naruto grinned and made the hand-sign needed for his Shadow Clones, thirty pooped up. Ten surrounded Sasuke, the others went into the forest and scattered. 

"Distractions, we need to make sure Kakashi doesn't find us until we are ready after all." Naruto explained as the clones pulled out kunai and started to dig their burred teammate out of his precarious situation.

* * *

 

Naruto ran toward Kakashi's current range quickly, knowing that his teammates were there as well following after him. Of course, Naruto hadn't told them what the distraction he was going to make was exactly, because they'd never think it would be effective. Naruto knew just how distracting the tactic was though, having tested it more than effectively over the years. 

Finding Kakashi wasn't difficult with the memories from killed clones in conjunction with the fact that the man wanted to be found. 

"Yo.~" The man said, reaching a hand up to wave at him and gave the swordsman a eye-smile, "I've been looking for you." 

Naruto gave the man an overly sheepish look as his teammates got into position, Naruto's chakra was large enough to shield theirs, so as long as they didn't draw any attention to themselves...

"Yeah, I know. Clones memories and all... Thanks for that by the way. I think I'll have nightmares about that for awhile, Pedo-sensei. Sorry for taking so long though, I had to finish setting up for my plan."

As Naruto said that, he pulled his hands into the sign for Shadow Clones, " _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_!"

Only five clones showed up, Naruto hadn't been going for more, but he also couldn't at this point. Even as the jailer he was, Naruto knew that his age was only twelve, and he only had so much chakra. Wasting it left and right on clones the whole test was starting to wear down on him. Still, the clones all ran toward Kakashi at their top speed. Kakashi was impassive outwardly, but inwardly he was mildly worried about what his little Copy Kitty had in store for him. Not that he wouldn't survive, but Naruto gave him a weird feeling... He looked too confident in his plan. 

As the clones approached, they all formed a hand sign, " _Oiroke: Onnanoko Dōshi no Jutsu_ "

All five of the females were pushed up against each other, touching each other and giving light giggles and moans periodically. Kakashi's eye had gone wide, shocked at the technique, and almost unable to pull his eyes away. He'd frozen where he stood, and that seemed to be sign enough for Naruto's two partners, who sprung the trap.

Wires came from several different directions, attempting to wrap themselves around Kakashi to hold him steady, Naruto quickly formed a few more clones and have them set up more wires just in case, not only that but he sent a few in to grab the bells, one of them forming another few clones well they were outside of Kakashi's field of vision. Kakashi was out of the almost trance the shock of the perverted technique had created, and was moving out of the way of the wires, this happened at speeds that the little genin were not even able to follow with their eyes, but Naruto smirked to himself when he got the memories from one of his clones.

Kakashi might have escaped the trap, but the fact that he was so close to being caught made him forget all about protecting the bells.

It was something that Naruto hadn't predicted, but the whole thing almost went off better than expected.

At least, until Naruto was hit over the head by a something that could only be described as the rage of a category five storm. Sakura when she was angry.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Sakura yelled, punching Naruto wherever she could reach, although she was distracted as the bell for their test went off. Both her and Sasuke had no idea that the plan actually worked, under the impression that Kakashi had dodged the attack and they were now doomed to be sent back to the academy. 

Kakashi was just watching the team before him, shocked. He never would have suspected they would work together, not only that, but Naruto's ability to plan... To use Kakashi's own weakness against the senior ninja... It was truly well done and well executed. It would have been more impressive if it had actually succeeded but -- 

Kakashi reached down. 

No bells. 

His head swung to face the team once more. Sasuke was looking away from the rest of the team, disappointment painted onto his face. Sakura just looked downcast in general, knowing that they wouldn't be able to pass despite the hard work they had put into it. Naruto on the other hand, didn't seem disturbed at all, and he had right to be that way. 

The clone that had gotten the bells walked into the little clearing and handed the bells to Sakura and Sasuke before dispelling itself. 

"You pass." Kakashi declared before anyone else could so much as utter a sound, "I want to be very clear though. This was a test of teamwork, and as far as I'm concerned, the only reason you passed toward was because my little Copy Kitty over there had to pull all the weight. I can't fail him after this, and to be Genin you need a three man team. Of course, the team as a whole has potential... but I wouldn't have passed it without that little brat. Please remember this: Those who don't follow the rules are trash, those who don't protect and help their teammates are worse than trash. Meet here around five every morning from now on unless I say otherwise." 

With that, Kakashi poofed away, leaving the new teammates to their bonding. 

"What a blunt man." Naruto stated, not having expected that to go so smoothly, but then again last time none of them gave any inclination of ability to work as a team, so maybe the difference was to be expected. Eventually he just shrugged it off, and started to walk away from his stunned teammates.

"I'll see you guys at the team meeting tomorrow." 

He didn't leave the training ground though. Instead Naruto started doing reps for sword work and going over the idea's that he had for his new style. So far all he knew was that it was going to be fast. 

Naruto found he was starting to like the idea of being the fastest. Why not aim high after all? He might never be the smartest, of the most knowledgeable, or the most skilled, or the strongest, but he could one day be the fastest. There were several idea's that Omoi had which could actually be put into use... It sounded like a lot of work... 

Naruto grinned though, hard work never scared him.

 

 

 


End file.
